muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
The Webby Awards
Presented by the International Academy of Digital Arts and Sciences, the Webby Awards are given to "the world's best websites". Hailed as the "Oscars of the Internet" by The New York Times, the Webby Awards are the leading international award honoring excellence on the Internet. The awards started in 1996. Honors * 2005: Disney's Muppets.com - Nominated for "Best Celebrity Website." * 2007: Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony - Won the People's Voice Award for "Comedy: Long Form or Series." * 2009: Beaker's "Ode to Joy" music video - Won the People's Voice Award for "Online Film & Video: Music." * 2010: Queen + The Muppets: "Bohemian Rhapsody" - Won both the Webby Award and the People's Voice Award for "Best Music Video" and "Best Viral Video." Sesamestreet.org - Won the Webby Award for "Best Family/Parenting Website." * 2011: Grover's Number Special - Won the People's Voice Award for "Mobile & Apps: Games - Tablet & All Other Devices." The Muppets Kitchen with Cat Cora - Nominated for "Comedy: Long Form or Series" in the Online Film & Video section. * 2012: The Muppet Show Theme (with OK Go) - Nominated for "Viral, Online Film and Video." Never-Ending Mahna Mahna Phenomahna - Nominated for "Websites, Movies and Film." Sesamestreet.org - Nominated for "Best Welcome Page." Sesamestreet.org - Nominated for "Youth Websites." * 2013: Band-Aid Magic Vision - Won both for "Interactive Advertising & Media: Augmented Reality" (Webby Award) and "Interactive Advertising & Media: Mobile Advertising" (Webby Award & People's Voice Award). Sesame Street Mobile - Nominated for "Mobile & Apps: Education & Reference (Handheld Devices)." Sesame Street - Nominated for "Social: Overall Social Presence." Neil's Puppet Dreams - Nominated for "Online Film & Video: Comedy: Long Form or Series." Appearances 2007: Statler & Waldorf In 2007, the webseries Statler and Waldorf: From the Balcony won a People's Voice Webby Award. The series' nomination, in the "Comedy: Long Form or Series" category, was Movies.com's first nomination for a Webby. On May 1, 2007 it was announced that From the Balcony was the winner of the People's Voice 2007 Webby for "Best Comedy Long Form or Series."Webby Awards website As such, all 34 episodes of the original series have been archived as a permanent part of the video collection of the Museum of Moving Images. The Muppet duo accepted the honor at the live awards ceremony on June 4, 2007 -- Statler appeared live at the event, while Waldorf reported in "live" from vacation. At the ceremony, the traditional five-word acceptance speech was made: "Not bad for two geezers.""Archived speeches", Webby Awards, 2007. The Webbys traditionally have 5-word acceptance speeches. Image:Statler Webby 2.jpg|Statler, live at the 2007 ceremony Image:Waldorf Webby 1.jpg|Waldorf reports from his vacation Image:Statler Webby 1.jpg|Statler live at the event Image:Statler and Waldorf Webby 1.jpg|Statler joins Waldorf on his vacation 2009: Beaker The Muppets' "Ode to Joy" music video (featuring Beaker) won the People's Voice Webby Award for "Best Music Video" in 2009.2009 winners Soapbox Films created two additional videos to help raise awareness of their nomination and encourage voting. Beaker appeared live to accept the award at the June 8th ceremony. Beaker gave the traditional five-word speech with his typically catastrophic results. He was also interviewed on the red carpet by Shira Lazar. 2010: Floyd and Animal The Muppets' "Bohemian Rhapsody" won the Best Viral Video Award along with the Best Music Video award, also winning a People's Voice award for both videos in 2010. Floyd Pepper and Animal appeared live to accept the award. As soon as they were given the Webby, Animal promptly ate it. Floyd delivered his five word speech: "Another Webby Bites the Dust," a reference to the Queen song, "Another One Bites the Dust," which played in the background as the Muppets left. The two also appeared in a backstage video with OK Go where they held a staring contest. Sources __NOWYSIWYG__ category:Awards Category:Online Appearances Category:Live Appearances